


The Enchanted hotel

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Begging, Black stockings, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Hotel Employees, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Mirror Sex, Noisy Sex, Oral Sex, Plan three what have you done, Rough Sex, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, cum spilling, enchanted hotel, french maid outfit, mild spanking, naughty mr gold, room 25, tumbrl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingJuly prompt Random: What Have You Done (song) plan three what have you done—————————–Celebrity Chef Gordon Ramsay is coming to the Enchanted hotel and the staff hurry to get the old run down hotel ready for his visit.all but the concierge who’s more then a little preoccupied with chasing the maid around the hotel.





	The Enchanted hotel

**Author's Note:**

> plan three what have you done lyrics~~
> 
> All the sirens are warning Screaming our sins I've been hiding the feeling Of touching your skin Why did I put out the fires, in your eyes? How can I erase the living, in me? I need to go My lonely soul Falls on you  
So what have you done? What are…

“Hello,you've reached the enchanted hotel this is the concierge how may I help you.” Mr. gold droned on in a bored tone.

“Cut the spiel Gold, it's me.”

“Madam mayor,to what do I owe the pleasure.” Mr. gold asked in sarcastic tone. 

“I'm in no mood for your snarky remarks Gold, I have much more important things to discuss with you.” mayor Mills warned.

“Alright, what would you like to discuss Madam mayor? what's on today's agenda.” Mr. gold tartly replied.

Well to be frank Gold,the hotel is having problems.have you seen the yelp reviews? mayor Mills asked.

“I'm well aware of the problems we've been having of late,I've sent you several emails Madam mayor about..

“I don't want to hear any excuses Gold, it's tourist season.I need too see some changes or else I will be forced to take Drastic action.” mayor Mills stated.

Mr.gold sighed in exasperation but held his tongue. “and what do you suggest? 

“I've already taken action Mr.gold, I've arranged for Gordon Ramsay to come to the hotel.he's going to be staying in one of our best guest room and give us an analysis on what were doing wrong.” mayor Mills replied.

“Well I can tell you that,the problems begin and end with the General Manager, your boy toy.” Mr.gold snidely replied. 

“This has nothing to do with Robin Gold, and I will not have you blame him for any of this, do you understand me Gold.”  
mayor Mills warned.

He released a sigh of frustration.  
“alright, when is Mr. Ramsay due to arrive?  
Mr.gold asked.

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow, Well me and my staff appreciate the ample warning.”  
Mr.gold snidely replied.

“Just have the hotel ready, in a orderly matter by the time Gordon Ramsay arrives.” 

“Yes mayor Mills.” Mr.gold said then hung up the phone.jotting down celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay name in the guest book.when the general manager Robin locksley walked into the lobby twirling a racket in his hand.

“GM, a word.” Mr.gold said calling his attention.

“Sorry Goldie, but I have a match I'm fashionably late for.” Robin locksley replied in a carefree matter.

“I'm afraid,I must insist Sir.” Mr.gold coolly replied.

“I'm sure it can wait, Gold.” Robin locksley replied dismissing him as he continued out the door.

Mr. gold called the head housekeeper over apprising her of the situation.

“Well I'm not surprised, honestly.ever since that woman has taken over it's just all gone down hill. she just doesn't care about the hotel.” the older woman stated.

“Yes I completely agree Miss Johanna,  
Madam mayor appears to have only bought the enchanted hotel solely for the purpose of giving her gentleman friend something to do.” Mr.gold agreed. 

“Oh that man, she rolled her eyes. he's completely incompetent! All the GM cares about is drinking with his merry buddies.he doesn't a damn about this hotel Mr.gold.” 

“Indeed, Miss Johanna.” 

“And it's such a ashame, it's such a lovey place.I've often thought about having a word with the mayor about his poor behavior.” the older woman stated. 

“Wouldn't do you any good miss Johanna, you know as well as I about his partnership with Madam mayor.” 

She nodded her head in agreement. 

“So let's move on, shall we. And try to handle the matter as best as we can under the circumstances.” Mr.gold said. 

She nodded.

“so on that note, how are preparations going? Mr.gold asked with an encouraging smile.

“Mr.gold you needn't worry on that front, everything is well under way. I already have my girls freshening all of the guests rooms as we speak.Belle will be working on the second floor while Ashley is on the ground level.” she paused ominously.

“due too her condition.” the old woman whispered.

“You can say it Miss Johanna, she's pregnant. it's not a dirty word.he smiled in amusement.excellent,i knew I could count on you to have everything in order.  
however..he paused as he began to walk away. move Miss French to the third floor and put Mrs.Lucas in her place.the girl is much too slow for my liking.” 

“Yes Mr.gold.” she nodded her head in agreement.

Mr.gold walked down the second floor checking on its progress.he found Mrs.Lucas pushing the cleaning cart down the hall.

“Good afternoon Mrs.Lucas.” he said with a polite smile.

“Afternoon, Mr. gold.” she coldly replied.

“I trust you have everything under control? he asked with a knowing smile.

She curtly nodded her head. “yes, Mr.gold.” 

“And, Gordon Ramsay suite is ready?  
I trust.” He inquired.

“There's no need to breathe down my neck, Mr.Ramsay suite is already for him.” 

“excellent, I had every faith in you Mrs.Lucas.just not in your lasagna capabilities.” He said needling her.

“Watch it Gold, or next time you won't be invited to the staff potluck! she threatened.

“How will I ever survive.” he replied placing his hand over his chest in mock dread.

She glared daggers at him he gave her a smug grin in return and turned. continuing down the hall.

As he made his way up the stairs to the third floor he could feel her disapproving glare and he chuckled.quite enjoying vexing the cranky old woman. 

Already hard with anticipation.he strolled down the hall locating the object of his desire.

Belle French was changing the bedsheets in a vacant room while he stood in the door way.watching her bend over the bed with craven lust.he closed the door knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed.

“Well Miss French, this room is filthy! what have you been doing? he asked with a wicked smirk.

She turned and bat her pretty eyelashes at him smiling coyly. “why, cleaning the room Mr.gold.” 

He leered at her as he moved closer into her personal space.

“No you haven't, you've been dawdling.now bend over for your punishment.”  
he ordered.

“Yes Mr.gold.” she said putting her hands behind her back and swaying her hips as she bent over the bed.facing the vanity mirror.

“Good girl.” he said ogling her pert behind.

He Pushed her dress up exposing her. she was wearing thick black tights underneath her French maid styled uniform.he playfully smacked her ass! and she moaned.he slapped her ass again their eyes locking in the mirror.

“Had enough? he asked after the 6th little love pat across her ass.

She met his dark hungry stare and nodded her head.

“And, are you wet? He asked his voice suddenly husky.

She bit her lip and again nodded her head.

“What am I going to do with you, Miss French? he asked.

“Lick it up, Mr.gold.” she replied more then a little breathless.

“Would you like that, my little Belle?he bent over her and whispered in her ear. would you like me to put my mouth on your wet pussy and lick you? he asked nibbling on her earlobe.

She moaned. “yes.” 

“Yes, what? he asked trailing kisses down her neck.making her shiver.

“Yes please, Mr.gold.” she pleaded. their eyes meeting through the mirror. 

“Please what? he pressed.pinning her with lustfilled dark eyes.

“Please, eat my pussy! she breathily replied.

“With pleasure.” he said with a dirty grin. 

Pulling away from her.he stood above her and spread her legs wider.ripping a hole in her tights kneeing behind her he moved her black panties to the side. exposing her wet pussy.while making a growling sound he traced her swollen folds before replacing his finger with his well versed tongue,she moaned at the sensation of him sliding his tongue inside her.gripping the bedspread as he began to lick her pussy.she moaned as he fucked her pussy with his tongue alone, 

When she was on the very edge of coming he removed his skilled tongue from her desperately spasming pussy, denying her the pleasure of her orgasm. leaving her body aching to come. 

“Do you want it, do want my cock sweetheart? he huskily asked. 

She met his dark gleeful eye through the mirror and nodded her head as he unzipped his pants. 

“Turn over my lovely and I'll give it too you.” 

She quickly turned onto her back. opening her legs for him.

Moving her panties to the side lining them up, he teased her by rubbing his hard cock up against her slick folds. making her whole body shudder.inch by inch.he slowly pushed his hard cock inside her needy pussy.  
burying himself deep inside her.he stilled,breathing heavily while she squirmed beneath him. needing him to move.he stared down at her his dark eyes black with desire.taking hold of her knees he held her legs as he thrust into her.slamming into her while she moaned.the bed making loud absurd noises as he fucked her hard! 

“Gold! she cried as he finally allowed her too come.

He groaned as he felt her come around his hard cock, “fuck, fuck! he muttered.  
vigorously thrusting into her spasming pussy, coming hard inside her. 

“Fucking hell, Belle.” he mumbled against her neck as he collapsed on top of her.

She wrapped her trembling legs around his waist as he soften and slipped out of her.

He gently kissed her throat as he rose up off her.staring down at her with lecherous black eyes as he tucked himself away.

Panting, she sat up and stared up at him.

“Such, a naughty little maid.” he said his hand reaching in between her legs. rubbing her pussy through her soaked panties.

She closed her legs trapping his hand in between her thighs.her head falling back eyes closed in ecstasy.she moaned as he fingered her.teasing her clit and making her come again.

He sighed deeply, “oh dear Miss French, look at the mess you’ve made. he said sadly.I'm afraid your going to have to replace the bedding.” using his handkerchief he wiped his fingers clean. 

“Yes Mr. gold.” she said looking up at him with heavy laden eyes.

“Oh, and after you've finished with your duties here.room 25 will need your attention.” 

“Yes Mr.gold.” she nodded rubbing her thighs together.feeling his cum and hers clinging to her skin.

She stood up on slightly shaking legs. feeling his cum seeping out of her and pooling in her panties as she began striping the mattress.

After making his rounds In the kitchen area and the garden he came across her again.  
while passing the laundry room Mr. gold spotted Belle. struggling to load the bedspread into the large washing machine.she sighed in frustration and then took off her high heels. 

He watched his naughty little maid while After carefully looking around she discreetly removed her now ruined black tights and soiled panties.tossing her underwear in with the wash.she threw the tights away in the trash can.he smirk in amusement as he watched her use a clean dry rug to wiped herself in between her legs.

As she was turned away from him he took the opportunity to come up behind her and reach under her dress cupping her naked ass, she stilled while he shamelessly groped her from behind. brushing his fingers against her slit.she made a pleasing sound as he slipped a finger inside her.he slyly removed his hand from under her dress as they were rudely, interrupted by another staff employee.nearly catching them in the act. Marco, the maintenance man paused in the doorway to question him about the celebrity guest they were expecting.

Mr.gold snidely replied to his inquiry annoyed at being interrupted.Taking the opportunity to escape his risqué touch. Belle moved away from him giving him a teasing smile as she scampered away. the little Minx! 

no matter,he knew where to find her. 

Later that evening He did indeed find her, he found her in the old closed off area of the hotel.Room 25.unnecessarily making the bed in a room that hasn't had any guests in years.it was their room.the room was devoid of furnishings except for the bed and vanity mirror.

He stood behind her watching her make the bed.bending over and giving him a peek of her pert naked ass, tempting him.he reached under her dress to touch her.and she paused in her work to meet his heated gaze through the mirror.their eyes locking as he cupped her breasts through her uniform.gently squeezing her small but ample breasts.his deft fingers pulled her breasts out of her dress and bra groping her.

“Bend over.” he said in a commanding tone of voice while removing his jacket and laying it across the bed. 

She due fully followed his bidding.he held her breasts in the palm of his hands his fingers toying with her hard nipples. she put her knee on the bed bending her body into position.rising her ass in such a way as to grant him access to her entrance.he stroked her bare ass as she was bent over in full view of the mirror.he fingered her from behind.getting her ready for him,

She moaned knowing full well that no one will hear them here. 

He dropped his pants down as they both watched through the mirror. breathing heavily her exposed chest heaving.her breast dangling obscenely out of her dress. 

“Ready? he asked and she nodded her Head.

He thrust his hard cock into her wet pussy.penetrating her from behind, slipping deeper into her making her Feel every inch of him at this angle.as he buried himself deep inside her pulsing pussy she cried out! he Pounded into her like a wild beast, fucking hard and fast and brutally deep.

His hands held her hips in place as he drove his cock into her drench pussy.

the old bed rocked and crick loudly under them.he wanted to lose himself in the sensation of her warm wet pussy. spasming around his throbbing cock but couldn't tear his gaze away from the mirror.watching as her breasts bounced with each hard thrush.her pink mouth opened, moaning as he continued to pound into her pussy.the tension building.

She shriek! as she came.her walls clutching his cock as she orgasmed. pulling him down with her.erratically thrusting into convulsing pussy he ejaculated deep Inside her.

Breathing heavily he pulled out of her. their combined cum spilling onto the bedspread.

She meet his gaze through the mirror licking her lips as he pulled his pants back up.

“Sore? he asked his voice dark.

She nodded her head. “I'll be ok in minute.” she assured him.

He nodded.his greedy eyes lingering on her exposed breasts.

“Right, well make yourself presentable.and I'll see you in the common area for dinner.” he said awkwardly as he straightened his tie. hardly able to meet her eye.

“Right.” she said as she stood up and awkwardly readjusted her uniform.

She sighed and helped him straighten his tie. “it's ok, you have this. everything is going to be fine.tomorrow is just a day like any other.” she said with a warm smile.

He retuned her smile. “yeah? 

She nodded her head wrapping her arms arounds his neck. “yeah, you don't have to worry.you've got this all under control  
Mr. gold.” 

He breathe a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Tonight? she asked.

“Tonight.” he agreed.

His cellphone began to ring, Interrupting their rare tender moment together.

“It's the mayor.” he said irritated after checking the caller id.

“Go on.” She nodded her head in understanding. 

“Madam mayor.” he said coldly answering the call as he walked out of room 25.

After a long and trying day.Mr.gold tread down the stairs to the servants quarters and softly knocked on her door. 

She opened the door greeting him with a small smile. “hay.”’

“Hay.” He removed his necktie as he entered her bedroom.he stood in front of her mirror undressing with care while she slipped out of her uniform.

the day had been stressful and more orderly then normal.frankly, he had been expecting some calamity at any moment. but none came.and surprisingly despite the short notice the hotel was ready for their unexpected guest.

No matter what happens tomorrow he and his staff had done their best. 

Naked and exhausted He crawled into her bed. settling himself under her thin blankets. tonight he just needed her, wordlessly he reached for her and she gave him that little teasing smile he adored.climbing on top of the bed next to him completely nude.she snuggled into his embrace where she belonged.he softly kissed the crown of her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been watching a lot of kitchen nightmares & hotel hell lately..


End file.
